Rafela Cindal
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol |birth = }} Rafela Cindal (pronounced: rah-FELL-ah sin-DAHL) is an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. Appearance She is tall and plump and of a dark complexion . She has a round face that is normally mild and pleasant, but could be serious or even stern. Her voice is normally sweet. Strength and Abilities Rafela is a quite strong Aes Sedai, stronger than Verin, Alanna and Merana, but not at the same level as Bera and Kiruna; she is strong enough to open a gateway to Travel. This is confirmed by the Wheel of Time Companion, where her strength level is given as 16(4). This makes her stronger than many Sitters. History Rafela is 52 years old, she was born in 948 NE and went to the Tower in 964 NE. After six years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 975 NE. When she was first raised Aes Sedai, Rafela attempted to revive many customs that had fallen into abeyance. Because Rafela is one of the newest Blues, she is one of the sisters who present the shawl to Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche when they first become Aes Sedai, the other being Leane Sharif. She then escorts Siuan to the Blue Ajah living quarters. Rafela has a single Warder, Mahiro Shukosa, a Kandori Lord, who was particularly fond of Min. Activities She has allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai. She is part of the Salidar delegation sent to Caemlyn to meet with Rand al'Thor . Min thought that she was pleased that Rand has made Aes Sedai more acceptable in Tear , though Rafela also seemed worried that Rand might have murdered Morgase. She approaches Luan Norwelyn with certain promises . She accompanies Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman to meet Rand in Cairhien after he flees Andor . She meets up with Perrin and the men from the Two Rivers before fighting in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Afterwards, she is forced to swear fealty to Rand . Rafela and Merana Ambrey negotiated the Bargain between Rand, as the Coramoor, and Harine din Togara Two Winds, as the Extraordinary Embassador from the Mistress of Ships of the Atha'an Miere . For some reason, the other Aes Sedai strongly approve of Rand's choice of Merana and Rafela. Rand was initially displeased with the two Aes Sedai over the final points of the Bargain, though was made to see that they actually did a good job under difficult circumstances . After being sent by Rand to negiotiate with the rebel High Lords of Tear , she comes to an agreement with Estanda. The terms are that the rebels will disperse in return for Darlin Sisnera being made king . Rafela is present in the Stone of Tear when Alanna disappears . During the Last Battle, Rafela fights with the Wise Ones and Sea Folk at Thakan'dar . It can be assumed she survives. Viewing Min Farshaw sees her in the palm of Rand's hand. This indicates she will keep her oath and can be trusted by Rand . es:Rafela Cindal Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Caemlyn Embassy Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai